In today's network environment electronic mail (email) systems are rapidly replacing traditional communication systems. Modern email systems include exchange of large files, voice, video, and the like. Proliferation of email systems has brought about security concerns.
Denial of service attacks, including mail flooding, are common problems affecting the security of an email system. In the present state of the art, one possible response is to reject all incoming email during a mail flooding or denial of service attack incident. However, such a response may be undesirable as emails from legitimate senders may be rejected along with emails from a problem sender.
Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.